royals_renownedfandomcom-20200213-history
Seti Ridley/Supports
Diadra Godfrey C: Seti: H-hey, careful! This river flows faster than it looks! If you fall in, there’s no way you’re getting out- What are you doing out here in the middle of a river anyway? Diadra: Lord Seti! …I… I apologize. I just thought I’d fill our water skins… and the river’s stagnant near the shore. Seti: It’s alright; you just scared me. Here, take my hand. You’ll catch a chill standing in there. Diadra: Hm? But I’ve seen you do this many times… Seti: That’s different. I grew up in the cold, but you need to be more careful. Diadra: I… I will. Thank you. C support achieved. B: Diadra: Lord Seti? Seti: Ah, Lady Diadra. How are you holding up? Diadra: I’m alright. I, um… The other day… Seti: Heh, you’ll have to be a little more specific than that. Which day? Diadra: At the river… You said… … Seti: That you’d catch a chill? …Are you sick? Diadra: No! It’s not that. You said you grew up here – in the cold. But I…? Seti: …No… No, you’re not from here. Say, do you remember when I found you? Diadra: Only a little. You were surprised when I said I was cold, and gave me your cloak. Then we came to a village and you got me another cloak… and you were surprised again when I said I was too hot. Seti: Mm… You were such a strange thing to me… Diadra: …That place you found me. Are we ever going back? Seti: Yes. I promise, Lady Diadra… I promise to return you home. B support achieved. A: Seti: Here, these blankets – you do get cold at night this time of year, don’t you? Diadra: Yes, I do… Thank you, Setine. Seti: Wh-… What did you call me? Diadra: …Setine. That’s your name, isn’t it? Seti: I… No. Just Seti. Diadra: I understand… Good night, Lord Seti. Seti: …Lady Diadra… A support achieved. S: Diadra: Excuse me… Seti: Hey, there’s no need to be a stranger. …You’ve been acting odd for days. Diadra: …Have I? Seti: Mm. You worry me. Diadra: I don’t mean to. Seti: I know you don’t. Are you… homesick, perhaps? As soon as Father returns, then we can- Diadra: No! Seti: Huh? Diadra: It’s- that’s not it. I’m just… scared. Seti: What? Why? There’s nothing here that could harm you. Not while I draw breath. Diadra: Not that either! I’m afraid that- that you and Sir Luinne will take me back to wherever I came from… and leave, and I’ll be all alone in a home I don’t remember, and I, I… Seti: Ah… Diadra: …I’d rather stay here, if it… means being with you. Seti: … …Oh! …Oh… I see… Lady Diadra, you know… you know I can’t… Diadra: I know. I know. But, if it pleases you, Lord Seti… Allow me to feel these childish feelings. Just for a little while. Seti: Yes- of course. Oh, Lady Diadra… I… S support achieved. Luinne Ridley C: Seti: Um, Father? Luinne: Mm? Seti: Do we have any medicine? Luinne: Medicine? No, what for? Seti: I think Lady Diadra might be ill… I went to see if she needed anything, and she was curled up and hiding her face, and her shoulders were shaking. I asked her if she was alright, and she told me to go away. Luinne: … Seti: Maybe she has a stomachache. Luinne: She’s not ill, Seti. She was crying. Seti: What? Why? Luinne: She’s probably homesick, and missing her parents. Seti: Can… can we make a medicine to fix that? Luinne: …No. Just give her space. She’ll come to us if she needs us. C support achieved. ' ' B: Seti: … Luinne: Well? How’s our guest? Seti: She’s, um… I don’t know. I can’t tell. Luinne: Was she crying? Seti: No… That’s good, right? Luinne: Generally speaking, yes. Did she eat? Seti: A little bit. Luinne: Did she talk to you? Seti: Sort of. I asked how she was doing, and she said she was okay. Then she started asking me about Naviti. She wanted to know if I was born here, and if you were from here, and… if my mother was from here. Luinne: … Seti: Her mother – the queen. She’s dead, isn’t she? Luinne: Most likely. Don’t bring it up. Seti: …Is mine? Luinne: It’s late. Go to sleep, Seti. Seti: …Yes, sir. B support achieved. ' ' A: Seti: Father…? Luinne: Mm? Seti: My… my mother… Luinne: … Seti: She’s the wind goddess Setine. Isn’t she? Luinne: …Yeah. How’d you know? Seti: She told me. I’ve heard her voice in the wind ever since I was a child. She never told me who she was, but I figured it out eventually. Luinne: Heh… Figures. Seti: … Luinne: … Seti: …Did you – do you love each other? Luinne: What? Of course not. I’m a human; she’s a goddess. Gods are different than us, Seti. They don’t love like us. She found me amusing. Interesting, even. That’s all. Seti: Oh… …But what about you? Luinne: …When a goddess takes an interest in you, you’ll find you don’t have a whole lot of options. Seti: … Luinne: But you know me. I’ve always been in love with the wind… A support achieved. Lyra Nazari C: Lyra: Hey! Sister! Seti: …Are you talking to me? Lyra: I’ve been waiting forever to finally meet you! Well, not meet you meet you, ‘cause I’ve obviously met you before, but- Seti: Excuse me, I think you have the wrong person… Lyra: …You’re Setine though, aren’t you? Seti: Don’t ''call me that. '''Lyra:' Ah… Who… who are you, then? Seti: My name is Seti Ridley. Lyra: You are Luinne’s son, then. Seti: …Yes? Lyra: …Huh. Uh, sorry, then. I need a moment. Seti: … C support achieved. '' '' B: Lyra: Um… hey, Seti. Seti: Good afternoon, your highness. Lyra: Huh? You know who I am, then? Seti: Of course I do. Prince Lyra of Aljana. Am I… not supposed to? Lyra: Oh, no, it’s fine, I was just surprised. Um, I came to apologize, about the other day. I was confused. Seti: It’s… fine. Lyra: I was looking forward to meeting you, though. Your father told me about you, and he said it would be okay if I talked to you. Seti: …No disrespect intended, but… what about? Lyra: …I didn’t think that far ahead. Seti: Heh. Lyra: U-uhh… So your name’s Seti, right? You’re pretty cute – I mean, that’s pretty cute. …Ugh… Seti: …Thanks? B support achieved. '' '' A: Lyra: Hey, Seti! I’m back with another apology! Seti: Again, it’s really okay- Lyra: Last time was kind of a disaster, but it’ll go better this time. Promise. Seti: …If you’ll forgive me, I’d like to speak bluntly. Which one of you wants to talk to me? Lyra: O-oh… You know about that too, then? Seti: Mm. Lyra: We’re one and the same, but if you want to put it like that… I do. Vega, I mean. I’ve been looking forward to meeting you and your father for a long time. Seti: Because of her? Lyra: …W-well, yeah. Why else? Seti: … Lyra: I’ll leave you alone, if you want. I just wanted to meet my sister – er – my – my sister’s child! Seti: God Vega…? Lyra: …I think I hear someone calling me. Got to go! See you around, Seti. Seti: Farewell…? Lyra: … Lyra: …He doesn’t know… He really doesn’t know that… he… she’s… Category:Support Conversations